1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic exposure control apparatus of a camera and, more particularly, to an exposure memory lock apparatus for storing photometric values of any object portions and controlling an exposure in accordance with a readout photometric value.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an exposure memory lock apparatus is operated such that a user locates an object for an optimal exposure at a center of a photometric portion, while observing the object through a viewfinder, a resultant photometric value is stored in a memory, and exposure control is performed in accordance with the stored photometric value even if framing changes at the time of photographing. A conventional exposure memory lock apparatus is proposed wherein photometric value is stored while the user keeps depressing a button. In this apparatus, the user must keep depressing the button if he wishes to store desired photometric value, thus restricting camera operations.